


I beg your hate!

by Nadine_Seitentaisei



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Party, Romance, Singing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadine_Seitentaisei/pseuds/Nadine_Seitentaisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Conoces "I beg your hate"? ¿Cómo crees reaccionaría Yata si Saruhiko la cantase para él delante de todos? Sarumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I beg your hate!

Cuando el presentador anunció a Saruhiko, se quedó helado. Sabía que cantaba bien, le había escuchado cantar para sí miles de veces, cuando creía que nadie le escuchaba o cuando sabía que sólo era él quien estaba cerca. Era tímido, él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero en ese momento, todos podían oírle. Todos oírían su voz entonar y seguir el ritmo mejor de lo que podía parecer con ese carácter tan huraño. De alguna forma, sentía que le estaban arrebatando un privilegio que acababa de darse cuenta que tenía.

Verle con el uniforme de SCEPTER 4 siempre le revolvía las tripas. Arrastró su silla sin levantarse y apoyó un pie sobre el borde de la mesa, molesto. Escuchó un "Yata-san..." de boca de Kamamoto, pero ni siquiera le miró. ¿Quería cantar? Muy bien, adelante. Por él, como si se ponía a bailar el Moonwalk.

Saruhiko se detuvo delante del micrófono y lo ajustó a su altura con cara de pocos amigos. Observó a su público de lado a lado, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en los de él. Sonrió de esa forma extraña que sólo él tenía que le producía escalofríos. Yata Misaki apartó la mirada con un resuello. No quería verle. Tenía ganas de levantarse e irse, pero eso había dejado en mal lugar a HOMRA. Todos estaban allí. Incluso Mikoto-san estaba en el palco junto al Rey de SCEPTER 4 sin que hubiera malas gestos. No podía hacerles ese feo. De manera que esperó, sin disimular su enfado, a que empezase la canción de ese maldito traidor.

Los primeros compases empezaron a sonar. Parecía animada, hecho que le sorprendió. Saruhiko acercó sus labios al micrófono y...

L & R Together we wear one side in each of our ears  
Wearing the same uniform, looking your sleepy face  
Sharing a languid conversation, the bus drives away with us on it

....

 

Wearing the R on my left side, while you wear the L on your right,  
It’s amazing how you’re stirring slightly by my side  
You tug lightly on your side of the earphones,  
So I keep quiet and tilt my head to my left to you  
That’s the only thing I can be proud of when it comes to you.

 

¿Ja?

 

All the adults and the kids in the world share the same worries  
The annoyance, the despise, the restlessness, the pressure-  
The song is sang in a voice that’s already worn out..  
The need to become somebody else, to fulfill some sort of demand  
I feel the increasing need to escape from society  
But my route of escape is blocked by the L & the R ..  
We’re filled to the brim by the screams of the singer.

 

Escuchó cómo Eric le preguntaba a Fujishima qué significaba eso de L & R. Él contestó que debía ser alguna metáfora. Aquello le hizo dudar. Por fin, volvió la vista hacia el escenario, y se encontró con los ojos de Saruhiko mirándolo tan fijamente que se sintió incómodo. 

¿Pretendía dejarle en evidencia? El resto del público mantenía la mirada hacia el escenario, cómo si no se dieran cuenta de ello.

L & R, since when did the sound that we hear become different? Noticing the rhythm of the tapping of your fingers on your knee, I realize we have slowly begun drifting apart.

El estrépito que causó la silla al caerse atrajo algunas miradas. Yata estaba de pie, respirando profundamente y apretando los dientes.

\- Fuiste tú el que te distanciaste...- musitó, aunque apenas se escuchó.

Before the album ends, I will be riding with you, Because of this thing you said, I secretly put the song on repeat, But as the bus stops in front of our school, you who have forgotten, Lifts your bag on your shoulders.. And ends up tugging the earphones out of my ears.

Yata sentía tanto calor en la garganta. No entendía porqué ese desgraciado decía todo aquello ni porqué había escogido ese momento para semejante espectáculo. Pero le molestaba. Vaya si le molestaba. Saru hablaba como si el abandonado hubiera sido él, cuándo fue él solito el que decidió irse de su lado.

The childishness between us keeps us in iffy arguments, The choking pain, the irritating, the unhappiness and aversion In place of our conversation, there is that song...

Saruhiko sonrió. Al único al que miraba era a Misaki, ni se molestaba en ocultarlo. Ahí le tenía, frente a frente, escuchándole, mirándole. Ambos ignoraban a su alrededor y sólo se prestaban atención el uno al otro.

Como debería haber sido siempre.

The need be become somebody else, the irritating demand to satisfy, I really wanted to run away from this society...

Y entonces, Yata se hartó. Echó a andar esquivando las otras mesas, hacia la entrada lateral. Saruhiko sacó el micrófono del trípode y le siguió hasta el extremo del escenario, sin dejar de mirarle.

But my route of escape is confined by the L & R.. Our screams of pain will burn us both...

Cuando estaba a pocos metros de la puerta, escuchó varios silbidos, que aterrizaron a sus pies y estallaron en llamas. Se detuvo. Un muro de fuego carmesí tan alto como él le bloqueaba el camino. Volvió la cara hacia su antiguo compañero, y en sus ojos había más llamas que en el propio fuego.

\- ¡Saru!

If you decide to change your earphones for Amps  
And if you say, “Let’s sing this song together, everyone,”

La aparición del fuego había alarmado a los demás. Totsuka y Kamamoto corrieron hacia Yata, y todo HOMRA, salvo Kusanagi, Anna y su Rey se pusieron en pie. SCEPTER 4 les imitó, e incluso Andy corrió hasta Saruhiko.

\- ¡Fushimi! -gritó la teniente Awashima desde su sitio- ¡Detén todo esto!

I’ll just have to destroy those Amps, right?

El desafío en los ojos de Saruhiko era tan evidente como la furia en los de Yata Misaki. Observó cómo su antiguo compañero se zafaba del brazo de un uniformado pelirrojo de pelo largo, sin apartar la mirada de él.

I beg you hate.


End file.
